


Victor's Big Surprise?! Consummation at the China Cup!

by Alex Swinton (wacc3246)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wacc3246/pseuds/Alex%20Swinton
Summary: When Victor kisses Yuri at the China Cup, the simmering sexual tension between the two boils over.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently the creator of Yuri!!! on ICE hinted quite strongly on Twitter that the kiss at the China Cup was the pair's first. That was surprising to me, given how amped up things seem between them at that point, so I wanted to square those two things by digging around in Yuri's head a little. And then fun things happen!
> 
> Also, sorry if the single-u spelling of Yuri drives anyone crazy, but I watched the show on Crunchyroll and that's how they spelled it. Anything else seems wrong to me now. :D

"Here's a man who'll go above and beyond our expectations, Katsuki Yuri!"

I dropped my finishing pose, my breath pounding in my ears, even drowning out the roar of the crowd for a few moments. As soon as I regained control of my body, my eyes latched onto Victor, standing at the edge of the rink, his hands covering his face.

_Is he crying? Is he mad? Which is it?_

I turned to acknowledge the crowd's cheers, and when I turned back he was gone. I spun around, trying to find him, and saw him running around the edge of the rink toward the gate. I took off immediately, willing my tired legs to carry my across the ice as fast as they could.

"Victor!" I yelled. "I did great, right?"

He skidded to a stop at the gate, catching himself on the rink's wall. He righted himself, looked at me, and suddenly launched toward me.

Time slowed to a crawl as he sailed through the air, his eyes closing as his lips parted. My eyes widened in shock as our mouths collided, his arms wrapping around me, and we fell to the ice together. He pulled back and looked at me, those beautiful silver bangs falling over his face like always.

"That was the only thing I could think of to surprise you more than you've surprised me," he said.

"Really?" I responded, my heart pounding so fast I thought it might burst. I stared up into his crystal blue eyes and had never felt more loved.

*******

My name is Katsuki Yuri! I'm one of the top-rated figure skaters by the JSF. Victor Nikiforov is my coach, and also a living legend in skating. At 27, he decided not to compete this year in favor of coaching me.

Victor has long been my skating idol, so it took me awhile to accept that any of this was happening. He showed up one day at my parents' hot spring in Hasetsu, my hometown in Japan. At the time, I was trying to decide if I should continue skating -- at 23, I was already getting toward the end of my competitive years, and my total embarrassment in the Grand Prix Finals and the Japanese Nationals last year had left me wondering if I should go on.

Now I'd just taken the silver at the China Cup, one of the Grand Prix qualifying events, but I barely remembered being on the podium. I think I managed to congratulate Phichit, a former training partner and dear friend, on his victory before hurrying back to Victor's side.

He had brought about some remarkable changes in me since he became my coach six months ago. The old Yuri was never confident in his decisions. The old Yuri never stood up for himself. The old Yuri had used his dedication to skating to ignore certain truths about his life.

I'd tried to explain that to Victor once, in a roundabout way, on a day we walked down to the beach to talk. He'd already pressed me about my dating history and was aware I'd never had a girlfriend. I told him a story about a girl in college, that I'd pushed away her offer of comfort because I didn't want anyone to think I was weak.

I couldn't bring myself to say the real words, having kept them pressed down inside me for so long. Japanese culture is not nearly as accepting as Western ones, and as long as I was spending every last moment training or skating, I didn't need to face my true feelings. But Victor understood what I was trying to say.  _Weak. Feminine._ The jump isn't hard to make.

Being around him every day was like a gift from the gods. At first, I was desperate to skate up to his expectations, to surpass him, to keep him in my life. But now I knew his support for me was total. Minutes before taking the ice, Victor had ushered me out to the parking ramp and told me he'd quit as my coach if I didn't get on the podium; I knew he wasn't serious and told him as much, tears streaming down my face as I expressed my insecurities.

I loved Victor, and he loved me. I had been blind to the real nature of that love for so long. I'd seen him naked on the first day he arrived at the hot springs, when he extended his coaching offer while standing in the bath, the water sluicing down every sinewy line of his body.

In the coming days, as he tried to find out more about me, I'd make excuses to keep my distance, wary of my body betraying me. On the beach, he'd asked me if I wanted him to be my boyfriend, and I couldn't issue denials fast enough. But I knew that my life was incomplete without him. I'd said as much at the press conference announcing my theme for the season: love.

In my short program, that meant  _eros_ , my yearning for physical love. Victor had choreographed the routine and chosen the music, asking me to find and express my desire to him, even if my lack of experience meant I fell back on fantasizing about my favorite food. As I practiced at first, I thought he was telling me to seduce him because that was his role as my coach, urging me to infuse my performance with those feelings.

But lately I'd begun to realize that Victor wasn't this way with anyone else. The little touches and looks were just for me. It had taken me a long time to accept that he could care so much about me. Why would Victor Nikiforov, who had won the world championships five times in a row, bother with someone like me at all?

So it wasn't surprising that my awakening to the true depth of his feelings had taken even longer. I finally knew that choosing  _eros_  for my short program wasn't just about surprising the audience, though it had certainly accomplished that. Victor was trying to unlock my true self. He wanted me to seduce him because  _he wanted me to seduce him_.

Though I was rushing toward that conclusion on my own, he'd made things quite clear for me before I skated the short program yesterday. We were rinkside, exchanging our last words before my routine was to begin.

"The time to seduce me by picturing pork cutlet bowls and women during your skate is over. You can fight with your own personal charm." He'd been gripping my clenched fist in his hand, and he began to rub it in a way that sent a shiver down my spine. "You can envision it just fine, can't you?"

I pulled my fist from him and grabbed his hand, interlocking our fingers. I pressed our foreheads together, our noses brushing.

"Don't ever take your eyes off me," I replied, before gliding out to the center of the arena.

_I'm the only one in the whole world who can satisfy Victor_ , I'd thought as I whipped across the ice. _I'm the only one in the world who knows Victor's love. I'll prove that now._

I'd put all of my burgeoning emotions into that performance, doing my best to seduce Victor, just as he'd asked. I think I did a pretty good job of it, based on his reaction, but our timing couldn't have been worse, with my free skate on the way the next day. I dialed things back, deflecting his questions about my performance.

We'd turned in early that night, but between my growing desire for Victor and the nerves of competition -- I was in the lead, not a position I'm accustomed to -- I didn't sleep. Victor tried to make me nap the next day, laying on top of me to keep me in bed. It was amazing feeling his weight on me as he slumbered, but it was ultimately counterproductive. Somehow I made it through the free skate after my emotional outburst in the parking garage. I even slipped in a quadruple flip, though I botched the landing.

When I came off the ice and Victor kissed me, it was like a dam broke. One taste of him was not nearly enough, and I could no longer contain my desire. I can't remember what I said in the interviews after the event -- I think Victor did most of the talking for me.

We finally left the arena and headed back to the hotel. I let Victor lead me, still in a fog, until we were at our room. He slipped the keycard into the door and opened it for me. I walked in a short ways and turned around. He closed the door behind him, and we stood there, facing each other, our faces illuminated only by the lights of the city cast in blocks through the windows.

"Yuri," he whispered, and I shivered. Victor slowly took the few steps needed to close the gap between us. He reached up with both hands and slipped off my glasses, then brushed back some of my hair. He leaned in and kissed me, his lips pressing softly into mine. He brought a hand to the back of my neck, gently increasing the pressure between us.

Our mouths worked against each other, and I grabbed onto his lapels as I felt his tongue swiping across the seam of my lips. I parted them, touching his tongue with mine, moaning deeply as his other arm wrapped around me, bringing our bodies together. I desperately needed air, but I was unwilling to let him go. He finally broke the kiss, both of us gasping, his eyes wide.

"I knew your  _eros_  would be worth waiting for," he panted, touching our foreheads together. "It's all the sweeter because I already have your  _agape_."

I responded by kissing him again, pulling him backwards to his bed. Our lips locked, I began to roam his body with my hands, exploring what I'd seen but never allowed myself to touch. After a few minutes, Victor pushed himself up.

"Wait here," he said, and I mewled as he drew away. He disappeared into the bathroom, and I heard the shower start. "Yuuuuuuuuuri," his purr floated through the open doorway. "Come now."

I lay in bed for a moment as my mind tried to comprehend what lay beyond that door -- things I'd subconsciously desired for so long -- and the next I was dashing across the room, stripping off my shirt as I ran. I skidded across the tile inside the bathroom and banged into the opposite wall, pausing there to take in the sight before me.

Victor. Naked. Wet. His hand outstretched to me, just like that first day at the hot springs. With an offer not to be my coach, but my lover. My partner. My everything.

I stood there, my eyes brimming with tears, until he cocked his head at me. I slipped out of the rest of my clothes and slowly walked toward the shower. When I got close enough, I took his hand, and he pulled me in, wrapping his arms around me as his lips closed in on mine. I clutched at him, my tongue already searching for his, as he took a step back and drug us into the shower.

"COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLD!" I yelled, each frigid drop of water nearly hissing as it hit my burning skin. Victor held me there until I was soaked and freezing, soothing the chill with soft kisses. His lips made their way up my jaw to my ear, where he nibbled on my lobe.

"Did you forget about the banquet, Yuri?" he murmured into my ear.

I stiffened in shock. I had, in fact, forgotten all about the banquet.

"As a medal winner, you need to be there. And if we don't go, everyone will know exactly why."

"No no no no no!" I disentangled myself from Victor, grabbed the soap and began washing myself at warp speed. As I was rinsing the shampoo out, I felt him behind me.

"Yuri, would that really be so bad?" he said as he nuzzled the nape of my neck. I threw my head back and gasped as he leaned around to suck at the base of my throat and slid a hand up my chest to my nipple. "That's what I thought."

The next second I was standing in the middle of the bathroom, bewildered, having been unceremoniously strong-armed out of the shower. "But as your coach, I have to make sure you go. Now get dressed!"

*******

"Congratulations on your victory, Phichit-kun! Your performance had them riveted."

The Thai boy blushed deeply. "Thank you, Victor-san! Your praise is flattering."

He turned to look across the room, and I followed his gaze to Yuri. He was standing there, his cheeks slightly reddened, obviously pretending to listen to one of the JSF men.  _That blush is for me, not the champagne._ It hadn't left his face since we left our hotel room.

Granted, I hadn't helped the situation, stealing kisses in the elevator and staying in physical contact whenever possible. I watched him take a sip from his glass, licking a rogue drop from his bottom lip. The sight made me so tense I almost crushed my champagne flute in my fist.  _Yuri, my Yuri, do you know what I have planned for you tonight?_

He turned and saw me, the color in his cheeks deepening as he ducked my gaze. I tore my eyes away from him and looked back at Phichit, who had obviously been watching me for some time. "Yet I think you may have won the biggest prize today, Victor-san."

I smiled, unable to conceal my happiness. "You trained with him in Detroit?"

"Yes. I learned then what a great person he is."

I arched an eyebrow. Phichit's eyes grew wide, and he waved his hands frantically in front of him. "No no no! Not like that!" I laughed and waved him off, and he exhaled deeply and lowered his gaze to the ground. "I mean, there was a time when we first met, that I thought... but it was clear he wasn't ready."

He looked me straight in the eyes. "Instead, we became good friends. He listened to my dreams and never once laughed or told me I couldn't do it. I wouldn't trade that for anything."

"Quit grilling him about being one of Yuri's conquests, Victor. Green is an ugly color on you." I looked up to see Chris sauntering over. He wrapped his arm around Phichit's shoulder, hugging him close, then slipped it down his side. I could tell he hadn't avoided the younger man's taut ass with his hand, judging by the large jump Phichit made. "Besides, this one is far too innocent to have done something like that, I think," he said as he batted his lashes.

_Already closing in for the kill, Chris. Impressive, as always._

"I was doing nothing of the sort, Chris. I don't begrudge Yuri any past associations, just as I'm sure he wouldn't hold it against you."

Phichit rapidly swiveled his head between the two of us. "Wait, the two of you...?" Blood spurted from Phichit's nose as he slumped to the floor, murmuring "Victor and Christophe" over and over.

We had been together once, after the first time I won worlds five years ago. Chris had placed third that year. We were both on cloud nine, and I had found it hard to resist the charms of the 20-year-old. Apparently he always liked to celebrate a good skate, and tonight was no different.

As I finished my reminiscing, Chris had helped Phichit back to his feet. "Easy there. If you like that thought, shall we skate up to my room and you can see what all the fuss is about?"

I don't think Phichit's eyes could have gotten any wider. The blond slid his hand into the shorter man's pocket, dropping a keycard into it. "408. I'll go get the shower nice and steamy."

The Swiss stud turned to go, stopping to throw me one more look. "Victor."

"Chris."

Phichit hadn't really moved and didn't look like he was going to anytime soon. I lifted another glass of champagne from a passing waiter and placed it in his hands. He looked up at me.

"One to loosen up, then off you go."

He looked back down at the glass, chugged it, then handed it back to me before zipping off through the crowd. A moment later I felt a tug at my sleeve.

"408," I said without turning.

"Thank you," Phichit called, speeding off again.

With both other medal winners gone, I figured Yuri and I could now make our escape. I threaded my way through the room toward him, gently brushing off more than one person, until I reached his side. I slipped my arm around him and he leaned into me instinctively.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, but I need to borrow my protege for an interview," I interjected, steering Yuri away from them. He looked up at me gratefully.

I wordlessly led him to the elevator, holding his hand in mine. He shot me a quizzical look when we stopped in front of our room. "I thought we were doing an interview?" he said as I pulled him through the door.

"We are," I said. "But I'm asking the questions. You need to practice. Your answers tonight were barely coherent."

Yuri's face looked much like it did under the cold water earlier, but his expression softened as I slipped the jacket from his shoulders and began to loosen his tie. "Did you have a good time at the banquet?"

"Victor..." Yuri said, rolling his eyes.

"Answer the question."

He sighed. "No. I didn't. I could barely focus on anything anyone was saying."

I continued undressing him, stopping now and then to remove an article of my own clothing. "Why did you do the quadruple flip?"

"I did it for you."

I smiled. "Are you going to win the Grand Prix?"

"Yes. With you."

With both of us down to our trunks, I knelt on my bed, and pulled him up to kneel across from me.

"Last question. How much do you trust me?"

Yuri reached out and took my hand, placing it on his chest, holding it there with both of his. He focused on our hands as he spoke.

"Victor... I entrusted my heart to you long ago. Thank you for helping me realize that." He looked up at me, his eyes heavily lidded. "I love you, Victor Nikiforov. I'm in love with you. And I'm ready to show you how much."

I don't recall how we ended up on the bed, him on his back, legs wrapped around my waist, our mouths smashed together in a furious kiss, six months of sexual tension pouring out of both of us, fueling the fires of our lust. But I'm sure it happened quickly. We ground our bodies together, both of us hard and throbbing. When I reached into his shorts and grasped him in my hand for the first time, swiping my thumb over the head of his cock, the noise he made almost pushed me over the edge.

He scrambled to touch me, pawing at the front of my underwear. I slipped them off and stripped Yuri of his. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of the naked angel beneath me, his muscles clenched with need, his cock thrusting up into the air, his legs parted, his chest heaving. Yuri had fairly aggressive bedroom eyes on a normal day, though he wasn't usually aware of it. The look on his face now was irresistible.

"Victor-kun..." he panted.

I took the head of his cock into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it. I was rewarded with Yuri's cries of ecstasy filling my ears like the sweetest music. His toes curled as he grasped at the sheets, and I bobbed lower and lower until I had all of him in my throat. He grabbed my head and crunched up around me, holding me deep as he screamed my name and began to release in my mouth.

I closed my eyes and savored his essence as it spurted into me, swallowing it down to make room for more. As his orgasm subsided, he collapsed back to the bed and weakly pulled me up for a kiss, deeply probing my mouth with his tongue. I could feel his strength returning, his arms wrapping tighter around me, and he rolled us over so he was on top. As he sat up, I realized he was still hard.

He rubbed his dick along mine, grasping them together with his hands and jerking us off. "Oh, Victor..." Yuri moaned. He slowly slid down as he arched his back, dragging the length of his body across my erection until it was at his lips. The view as he parted them and took me inside for the first time almost made me blow again. His beautiful ass waggled in the air behind him as he used his hand and his mouth on me, his gaze seeking mine, seeking my approval.

I moaned his name and brought my hand to his face. He continued to suck me, taking about half my length, licking and stroking the base. With his other hand, he rubbed whatever part of my body he could reach. After a few minutes, I told him to swing around. He didn't let me out of his mouth as he planted a knee on either side of my chest.

I stroked him as I kissed his cheeks, alternating back and forth as I slowly moved inwards. Yuri reached back and spread his ass, opening it for me, and I buried my face into it, lapping and probing his pucker with my tongue. He hummed his pleasure around my cock, the vibrations reverberating through me.

At this point he was open enough to thrust my tongue in and out of him, so I slipped in a finger instead. As I prodded inside him, he began to push back, burying my finger deeper. I continued to lick him as I added a second finger, gently scissoring him open. When I slipped them both in deep and curled them, Yuri's back arched, his head flying up off me, his mouth locked in a silent scream.

He finally found his voice, rasping and gasping at me over his shoulder. "Victor... now... please..."

I slipped out from under him, putting him on his back again. I wanted to see him as I entered him, etch his look of bliss in my mind forever. I picked up his legs and leaned forward, lowering my head to his. He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me deeply, stealing the oxygen from my lungs.

I gently thrust through the valley between his cheeks, my spit-covered cock pushing a little more against his wet opening each time. I leaned back to align us but Yuri insistently tugged on my neck, bringing me back to him.

"No... stay here," he whispered to me. He captured my mouth in another kiss and reached down between us, placing my rigid shaft at his entrance. I slowly pushed forward, stopping after the head had popped inside of him. "Keep going," he moaned.

I continued to press into him until I was buried entirely inside. "Yuri, you feel amazing," I growled into his ear.

*******

As his lips fell from my ear, Victor began to move, slowly pulling out of me, then thrusting back in. I couldn't stop myself from crying out as the head of his cock battered against my prostate. "Viiiiiiictoor," I moaned. " _More._ "

He gradually picked up the pace, always watching my face for signs of discomfort. But I felt no pain, only love and pleasure. Victor leaned back again, but I refused to let go, and I ended up sitting in his lap. I began to bounce on him, willing my exhausted legs to move, desperately seeking more pleasure for us both. I clasped his head to my chest as I rode him, strangled groans coming from my throat.

He found my nipple with his teeth, gently biting me, and I gasped.  _Why did I run from this for so long?_ I wondered, unable to imagine life without Victor's kiss, his touch, his hardness inside of me. My thighs began to quiver, the exertion of the day taking its toll, and Victor gently laid me back down.

He turned me on my side and swiveled around behind me, drawing me close to his chest. With the other hand, he grabbed my leaking cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. He began plowing me faster, his hips growing erratic.

"My beautiful Yuri..." he whispered into my ear, and I came again.

It ripped through me, every muscle in my body stiffening as blast after blast shot from my cock, coating the sheets, my chest and Victor's hand. Victor gasped behind me and I felt him explode, the clenching of my ass bringing him to his climax as well.

We lay there for a few moments, until I pulled myself off him and spun around to cuddle into his chest. He leaned down to kiss me, and we gently nuzzled each other in the afterglow. Victor brought his hand up to my face and wiped my cheek. "Why the tears?"

I hadn't realized I was crying. But I knew why.

"I'm... so happy. My heart feels like it might explode."

Victor squeezed me close, and I could feel a few tears of his own splashing onto me. "Me too. I love you, Katsuki Yuri."

I buried my face into his chest and cried until I drifted off to sleep a few minutes later.

*******

I was enjoying some coffee in the lobby the next morning when Chris gingerly walked in. He grabbed a cup and sat down across from me, his face sunken and tired.

"You look happy, Victor. How was Yuri last night?"

I pursed my lips. "Good morning, Chris. Yuri was Yuri, and you won't be getting more than that. But you look worse for the wear. What happened to you?"

Before he could respond, Phichit walked in, looking bright and chipper. When he saw Chris sitting with me, I expected a blush, but a devilish smile broke across his face instead. He went and sat with Ji and Leo on the other side of the room, occasionally shooting a look in our direction.

Chris, however, was a certain shade of crimson. "Phichit?" I asked. When he wouldn't meet my gaze, I began to laugh.

He leaned forward and lowered his voice. "That boy is an animal. You wouldn't guess it, but..." He held up his hands a good distance apart and I nearly spilled my coffee.

"That petite thing?" I asked in shock.

Chris nodded. "And versatile, which I was also not expecting. He rode me one way or the other all night. I was firing blanks by the end, and I may never have sex again."

I barked out a laugh at that. "Chris, if I know anything about you, it's that you will definitely have sex again."

Phichit stood, and I eyed him as he crossed the lobby toward the public bathrooms. He stopped at the doorway to glance meaningfully in our direction.  _I wonder if I can coax Yuri all the way from pork cutlet to sandwich..._

"In fact, I think you've got another chance right..." I trailed off as I found Chris' chair empty. He was halfway to the bathroom, his coffee sitting mostly untouched on the table in front of me.

I grinned as the doors to the elevator opened. Out stepped Yuri --  _My Yuri_ , I thought. He looked a little anxious, but when he saw me, a relieved look came across his face. He came over and sat with me, his suitcase trailing behind him, and I just cocked my head.

"I... When I woke up and you weren't there, and neither was your suitcase, for a minute I thought..."

"And why would you think a thing like that?"

He shifted a bit in his seat, finding something very interesting to study on the table in front of us. "I thought... maybe I wasn't good enough..."

I grabbed his hand and pressed it to my chest, leaning in and touching my forehead with his. "Katsuki Yuri!" I said sharply. "You're in here. That's all that matters." I leaned in and kissed him briefly, before placing my lips at his ear. "Plus you were amazing. I just wanted to let you sleep this morning."

I sat back, and Yuri's eyes were full of tears again. He was nearly crushing my hand with his, and I said as much.

"I'm sorry. It's just... I feel like if I let go of you, this will all have been a dream."

"This is a dream, Yuri. My dream, and yours, and we get to live it every day." I kissed him again. "Now let's go. You still owe me a gold medal, after all, and we have a lot of work to do."

"Oh, I need to say goodbye to Phichit. Have you seen him?"

"I, uh, saw him check out earlier." I stood and grabbed my suitcase, then extended my other hand to my lover. "Yuri, let's go home."


End file.
